Stoodup
by twistedcandycane
Summary: It’s nice to know even self proclaimed ‘Lady’s Man’ Chad Dylan Cooper gets stood up too. One shot. Fluff. Channy.


**Stood-Up.**

**My second fan-fic. I am excited about this one. **

**Summary: Sonny is stood up. Chad runs into her. They talk. Chad tells Sonny a surprising story that she didn't expect.**

**J: So, have you bought Sterling Knight yet? You know, number 122 on your celebrity crush list.**

**E: No, but I'm working on it.**

**J: So, what do you own right now? Sonny with a chance? Demi Lovato? Sterling Knight? Chad Dylan Cooper? Sonny Monroe?**

**E: Um, I only own Cameron and Classy's.**

**J: Anything you usually see on SWAC?**

**E: Nope :'( **

SPV

~*~*~*Walking Home*~*~*~

I can't believe he stood me up, I thought. My date actually stood me up. He left me alone at a restaurant, waiting for 35 minutes. I texted, I called and I checked my messages. Nothing. Not a response. Not a reply. He couldn't even pick up his phone.

So now I am walking home, stuck with these thoughts. This night can't get any worse.

"Hello, miss, may I accompany you on your walk home?" A slightly familiar voice said. I turned around. It was Chad.

"Oh, hey Chad. Yah, sure." I said glumly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Mmm? Nothing."

"Come on, I am all ears."

"Well, my date, Carmon stood me up. He left me there, at a restaurant, alone. I called, he didn't answer. I texted, no reply. I checked my messages, nothing. So finally, I gave up on that jerk and left.

"Ouch, that's rough."

"How would you know, you have never gotten stood up."

"What makes you think that?" He sounded surprised.

"Well, you are Hollywood's 'heartthrob'. And in your mind, every girl is falling over you. So I highly doubt you have ever gotten stood up, especially as harsh as me." I said pointing at myself."

"Haha, you seriously think that?"

I nodded.

It was silent. We just stopped and sat on a part bench because I was tired.

"How can I cheer you up, Miss Monroe?"

"Tell me about when you got stood up."

"That's what would cheer you up?" He asked.

"Yup" I said slightly smiling.

"If it cheers you up" He said exasperated.

~*~*~* 1 year earlier*~*~*~

"Hey, man, what are you doing tonight?" My co-star, Devon asked me.

"I just have a date with one of the extras." I said. I didn't want it to show that I was slightly excited.

"Which one?"

"Stephanie."

"Which Stephanie? There are 3."

"Stephanie Miller."

"Dude, she's hot. I have always had a thing for red-heads."

"Watch it Dev, you are walking on thin ice!" I said. He took it as a joke. I, of course, didn't.

"Well maybe when you're done with her, I can give her a go." He smirked as he said this. That actually made me sick.

"Dude, don't talk about her like that."

"C'mon man, you 'CDC'. You're a womanizer.

"Even though I have dated a lot of girls, doesn't mean I see them as items we can

'give them a go.'" He was staring at me, shocked.

"Dude, there aren't any camera's around, or Steph isn't around. No need to put on a show."

"Who said I was putting on a show?" I walked away. I left him there, discombobulated.

~*~*~* In Chad's dressing room*~*~*~

I was just sitting in my dressing room, looking at the latest issue of _Tween Weekly_, seeing if there were any pictures of me, or anything good on my show. There was a review of the previous night's episode- The Evil Twin Returns. The critic was obviously bribed by someone, because he said the episode was "too dramatic" and "Unbelievable". What do you expect? It's a drama show. A Soap Opera for Tweens. Not a comedy sketch show (cough cough, _So Random_).

Bzzzz, my phone vibrated. It was a text message from Stephanie. _I can't wait for our date tomorrow night, _it read. Well of course she can't wait. I am, after all, "the king of drama" Hollywood's "Heartthrob and Bad Boy." But I was slightly excited that she was excited. I would usually leave them hanging for an hour, waiting for a text message, but I decided I would text her back._ Me too. So, where do you want to go?_

I waited a minute

Another reply.

_How about…Hmm, that new restaurant by the theatre on 24__th__ ave?_

Wow, this girl has expensive taste. Lobster there is $100. $153 if you want a Coke, a salad, and the sauce.

_Wow, you have expensive taste. Are you sure?_ I mean, I like this girl, but that's a lot to ask in a guy on the first date.

_Of course I'm sure! I mean, you are Chad Dylan Cooper. I bet you take girls to fancier restaurants then "Classy's"._ Well, I don't want to lose her now. I guess I can make an exception to my rule "never buy dinner for a girl that is over $50 on the first date."

_Ok than, I will pick you up at 6, ok?_

Buzz. My phone vibrated.

_No no no, I will meet you there around 6:30. I have an audition till 5:30._ An audition at night?

_Ok, I will meet you there at 6:30._

_Ok, I gotta go, ttyl._

_Ttyl._

This has been the first time in a while that I have been excited for a date. Strange, I actually liked her before I asked her out. Usually the girls I ask out are air-head blondes. She was a red-head, and graduated high school early. I felt a connection that I hardly ever feel. I thought it would last forever. I was blinded by a crush.

~*~*~* Waiting*~*~*~

I was at _Classy's, _waiting for Steph. I showed up 10 minutes late, I liked to keep the lady's waiting. She was a no show. I wasn't too concerned, though. I thought she just might be running late from her audition. If the director was like the one we had for episode 214 of McKenzie Falls, I could relate.

10 minutes went by, 10 more minutes went by, and soon I found her running an hour late. I didn't want to give up. I really liked this girl. But I came to my common sense. I got up from my table and left a generous tip for the waiter. After all I kept him waiting for an hour.

I walked outside. It was a nice spring evening. I was lost in my own thoughts. I was hurt and confused. I guess you could say I was in denial, because I kept telling myself that her phone probably died and she couldn't call or text me, or that her audition ran really late and she was just tired.

I walked upon my street. It was silent except for a few cars zooming by. I herd a mesmerizing laugh, much like Steph's. I must have been hallucinating or something, because I herd it again. And again. Than again.

I turned around. There she was. Stephanie Miller. She was smiling and laughing and blushing. She was walking hand in hand with some black haired dude. Boy, did that blow my mind. And Chad Dylan Cooper's mind does not get blown away. Not at all.

"I had a great time tonight." I overheard the dude say.

She giggled. "Me too, I really enjoyed myself."

"See, I told you that you would have a great time with me, more than you would have with that blonde-haired pretty boy."

"Hey, don't call him names." She said playfully. I was glad that she was sticking up for me, even though she did stand me up.

I was in shock. Someone actually stood-up Chad Dylan Cooper. Ouch. I didn't like it too much.

I was slightly mad. But I am a good actor. I pulled myself together. Told myself to breathe. And I walked up to Stephanie.

"Hey Stephanie, lovely evening, isn't it?" I said with charm.

"Oh, Chad. Yes it is a nice evening." She said, her smile slowly fading away. Good.

"Oh I am so sorry man! Where are my manners?" I said turning to the black haired dude. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and you are?" I bit my lip to stop myself from lashing out at him.

"I'm Blake." He said, sticking out a hand. Man, this dude was as dumb as a doorknob. First he was calling me a "blonde haired pretty boy" and now he is being polite.

"May I ask you, how you know Stephy?" He asked. Ick, Stephy.

"She is an extra on my show. Speaking of T.V. shows, how did your audition go?" I asked.

"Babe, you had an audition tonight? Why didn't you tell me??" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh that. I didn't go." She slowly.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked.

"Because I had a date, with my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend? Than why did I ask you out on a date a few days ago and you said yes?" I said. I dropped the bomb.

"You asked my Stephy on a date?!!" Blake exploded.

"Hey man, I didn't know she was taken!" I said defending myself.

"I never said yes." She lied threw her teeth.

"Oh sure you did!" I said as I pulled out my phone. "See, here is the text messages we shared." I showed the conversation to Blake and Stephanie. She was embarrassed and he was furious.

"I bet you didn't think you would get caught, now did yah?" I said.

"How could you do this to me Stephanie?! I thought we had something special, but I guess we didn't. See yah around." He said walking off.

"Blakey!! I am so sorry! I never meant any of this!!"

"Yah, including our relationship." He was hurt. I feel bad for him, but I can't say I feel bad for Stephanie.

"Hey man, I am sorry this happened. I guess we just got played." I said.

"Yah. Sorry she put you threw this."

Stephanie's mouth was hanging open. She was not impressed. Me and Blake walked away.

~*~*~*Walking with Sonny in the park*~*~*~

SPV

We walked in silence. We walked from the park bench to my house and around my street while Chad was telling me his story. I was taken aback. Chad Dylan Cooper,

_-Jerk_ throb of Hollywood, the "Lady's Man"- was actually stood up.

"So…." He said, finally breaking the silence.

"That sucks that you were stood up. Especially so harshly." I said.

"Yah… I didn't enjoy it to much. It kind of sucked that she had a boyfriend, but said yes to my date anyways."

"No doubt."

"If I knew she had a boyfriend I wouldn't have asked her out."

"Really? Chad, really? I copied his famous line.

"Honestly. I am a womanizer. Not a girlfriend-stealer."

"True, I have noticed you have dated a lot of girls, but never pressed on if they said they had a boyfriend."

"Yup."

More silence. It was slightly awkward. Owell, I was enjoying the peace.

"Well, this is my place." I said.

"Ok. Hope I didn't bring you down to much with my lame story."

"No, you didn't. It's nice to know even self proclaimed 'Lady's Man' Chad Dylan Cooper gets stood up too."

He smiled. Not smirked. Smiled. He smiled that true genuine smile that he smiled when we were on Look Out Mountain (before big foot showed up).

It was a quick silence before I said goodnight..

"Oh! And Sonny!" He quickly yelled.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about that jerk. He's not worth it."

"And how would you know? I asked, smiling.

"I just do." He said. Still smiling.

"Oh. Well, I am tired, I am going to head off to bed. Night Night." I said

"Night." I herd him say.

CPV

She walked into her house. How do I know that jerk who stood her up tonight isn't worth it? If he was worth it, he would have shown up. She is too good for him.

She will bounce back. She always does.

**I enjoyed writing this. It took awhile to write. **

**I thought this was sweet, considering my last one was kind of a downer.**

**Please. All I want for Christmas is 5, maybe 6 reviews. Can you grant my wish pleassssse????**

**I just made up that restaurant name [Classy's] in spur of the moment. I would laugh if it actually existed. **


End file.
